Casey vs The Roommate
by notmyname0123456789
Summary: A government hacker gets placed in Echo Park as a new addition to Team Bartowski. She is now Casey's new partner and is renting out his spare room. With no training whatsoever, she and Chuck become good friends, but immediately gets on Casey's bad side. Extended summary inside.
1. New Arrival

**Changes to story line, if you still want to read past this.**

**This fanfic goes mostly episode-by-episode just with a new character tossed in. So the episode list of season 1 has changed to something like this:**

**C vs. The Intersect**

**C vs. The Helicopter**

**C vs. The Tango**

**C vs. The Under Cover Lover**

**C vs. The Sizzling Shrimp**

**C vs. The Sandworm**

**C vs. The Alma Mater **

**C vs. The Wookie**

**********C vs. The Imported Hard Salami**

******C vs. The Nemesis**

**C vs. The Crown Vic**

**C vs. The Truth**

**C vs. The Marlin**

**My OC was tossed into Team Bartowski in-between Chuck vs. The Alma Mater and Chuck vs. The Wookie in the above timeline. Thanks. **

**Disclaimer: I literally own nothing.**

* * *

"You mean I get to be a real field agent?" Elizabeth jumped up and hugged General Beckman. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Aunt Diane! This is gonna be great!"

General Beckman brushed the girl off of her, hiding her smile. "No. You are not going to be a field agent. You are going to be working with field agents, living with one, and they will show you what it takes to be a government spy." Beckman walked over to her desk and grabbed three files, handing them to Elizabeth. "These are your new partners. Read up on them. You are not a spy, remember that. But with this new team- God help them- they are going to need all the hands they can get."

Elizabeth flipped through the files. "Wow. I get to work on the Intersect project? This day just gets better and better." She opened the folder labeled 'Charles Bartowski' and skimmed the content. Not looking up from the papers she said, "So I'll just be doing all the background tech stuff while the rest of my team goes and fights crime? Surveillance, weapons stock, making sure all the gadgets don't blow up?"

"Yes. You will be posing as a Buy More Nerd Herder and using your knowledge on technology to blend in with the other workers." Beckman opened her desk and produced several large folders. "These are all the reports on the previous missions the Intersect project has done. You can read through them on your flight to Burbank."

Elizabeth looked up and placed the files she was holding down on the desk. "Wait, wait, wait. Aunt Diane you know I've never been on a plane. I don't do heights. I'll just drive out to California and read on the way there. I can scan these files and place the contents in an audio player and listen on the road. No need to fly."

"Alright." Beckman said after a pause. "But… Elizabeth. I'm not your aunt, you have to remember that. We are not related; I am a friend of your family. And nobody, especially your new team, needs to know that. Drive safely. We will continue your debriefing when you get to your apartment in Burbank."

"I'll be living with my partner? Lets hope they like fried food, because I'm the cook in my family." Elizabeth gathered all the files and folders she was meant to read and headed for the door. "Goodbye, Aunt… General Beckman."

* * *

"_'But before I could get to the station in my pick-uuuuup truck… she got run over by a danged ol' train!'_" Elizabeth sang off key to the radio as she pulled into Echo Park. Grabbing the keys she got from General Beckman she went and opened her new apartment door. It was big, with computers scattered everywhere and guns hung up on the walls. "My kinda place." She said looking at the framed photo of President Reagan. She left the door open and ran back outside to grab her suitcase and moving box.

Elizabeth started wheeling her suitcase into the house with one hand, with the small box tucked under her other arm. She went passed the dining room, bumping into the table with an 'oh, Lord' trying to find her room. In the back of the house she found an empty room where she placed her things. She was just about to unpack her box when she heard the front door open and slam shut. _I guess my partner's home._ She thought. _Well why don't I go and meet Miss Sarah Walker?_

Elizabeth happily jogged out of her room and into the living room of her new apartment, ready to meet her new spy partner. There she saw a hulking man banging around the kitchen. He hadn't noticed her yet, so she slowly placed her hand inside her shirt, where she tucked her knife under her shoulder strap. She flicked it open, causing the man to whirl around grabbing a pistol out of thin air.

"Who are you?" He growled. _Wow._ Elizabeth thought. _Looks like he has anger issues. _"Who do you work for?"

Elizabeth snorted. "Tiger, who don't I work for?" Maybe that wasn't the right thing to say. The man fired his gun. Elizabeth fell to the ground and crawled to safety. "Are you out of your mind?" She shouted. "You could've killed me!"

"That's the point!" The man ran out of the kitchen area and jumped in front of her so she couldn't get away. "Why are you in my house?"

"This is an apartment." Elizabeth said. "Duh." The man growled again. "Whoa. Easy, Tiger. Just joking around. No need to get angry."

"Shut up." The man grabbed Elizabeth's arm and hauled her up. "You are going to start answering my questions…" the man grinned. "Or you're going to bite the bullet. Literally."

"Uh-huh." The large man hadn't disarmed her yet, so she did her best to get the upper hand. While he was concentrating on the intruder in his home, Elizabeth slashed upwards with her switchblade, cutting the man's hand making him drop his gun. It fell to the floor with a bang, shooting the wall only inches away from the photo of Reagan.

"Hey!" He growled. Elizabeth dived for the gun while trying to fend the man off with her knife. He grabbed her wrist and twisted it, the blade clattering to the floor. She yanked at her arm trying to free herself to no avail, so she settled for kicking the man roughly in the shin. He grunted and loosened his grip on her for a second. Long enough for her to grab the gun and run outside into the courtyard.

She ran into a tall, blonde woman with her hand on a gun still tucked into her waistband. She steadied Elizabeth. "Stop. What's going on?"

Elizabeth squinted through her glasses up at the woman. "Sarah Walker?"

"Yes? Who are you?" Sarah still had a grip on Elizabeth's arm.

"Sarah what's going on? Who is this?" A very tall man was standing next to Sarah. He wore a Buy More uniform, complete with an over-the-shoulder computer bag and pocket protector.

"Hello." Elizabeth waved weakly, forgetting she had a weapon in each hand. "I'm new around here. Oops," she said closing her switchblade and tucking it back under her bra strap. "Sorry. I'm not usually good at first impressions. Will you hold that for a sec?" She handed the gun to the man next to Sarah Walker. "Thanks, pal."

"Walker!" Someone barked behind her. "Don't let her escape!" The large man in the green shirt came outside, gripping his bleeding hand.

"Why who is she?" Sarah tightened her grip on Elizabeth's arm.

"Ow."Elizabeth said plainly. She saw the blood washing over the man's hand. "Oh my gosh! Your hand! It's bleeding! Quick," she pointed at the Nerd Herder. "You live here? Can you get me a rag or a paper towel real quick? We need to apply pressure to that hand."

"Uh… yeah, hang on." The Nerd sprinted into a nearby apartment.

"Yeah," the Green Shirt said gruffly. "I know it's bleeding. You stabbed me."

"I didn't stab you. I cut you, do your research." Elizabeth glanced back up at Sarah. _Man, why was everyone here so tall? _"I'm very sorry, but could you not squeeze my arm so hard? I bruise easily."

"Hey! Hey, I got that bandage!" The Nerd Herder ran back outside and handed Elizabeth an entire first aid kit. "Yeah, sorry. I don't know how bad Casey's hand is."

"Casey?" Elizabeth took the kit from the man and tugged her arm away from Sarah. She grabbed the man in the green shirt by his shoulder and pushed him onto the ledge of the fountain in the courtyard. She began working on his hand. "Major John Casey? Which makes you…" She looked back at the other man. "Charles Bartowski?" Chuck nodded. "Wow! I am so glad to meet you!" She wiped all the blood off of Casey's hand and located the cut, applying as much pressure as she could with a fresh bandage.

Casey grunted as she wrapped his hand. "What of it?"

"I'm y'all's new partner! Didn't Beckman tell you?" Elizabeth stood up and wiped Casey's blood on her pants. She realized what she just did. "Aw, man. I liked this pair."

"New partner? What do you mean?" Sarah walked closer to Elizabeth.

"Well. I'm not a field agent or nothing. I'm a government hacker." Casey groaned.

"Not one of you guys. I hate you guys." Casey stood and fiddled with his hurt hand. "Lemme guess. Beckman sent you over here to 'evaluate' how we work with the equipment." He used air quotes. "And how we 'treat' the technology."

"People get paid for that?" Chuck said swaggering forward, adjusting his computer bag. "Maybe I should become a government hacker. Say, how much do you guys get paid?"

"Too much." Elizabeth and Sarah said at once. Elizabeth squinted at her. "Uh. Well, I guess we should call Beckman and have her explain everything, seeing as I'll probably mess something up and y'all'll get lost in translation."

"Y'all?" Casey grunted.

"Yes." Elizabeth said. "As in 'you all'. I find it is much easier to pronounce than sounding out every single word. Comes with the territory." She began walking to her new apartment. "Y'all coming? I don't feel like getting debriefed all by myself."

* * *

**I know this was a bad chapter, but interactions with other characters will come. Mostly, each chapter will be an episode of Chuck through my OC's eyes and how she plays into the story. Thanks for reading.**


	2. The Wookie, part 1

"Agent McGann's cover is simple…" General Beckman was saying on the computer screen. The head of the CIA, Graham, had joined her. "She will be renting out one of Major Casey's spare rooms. At the Buy More she will work as a computer specialist alongside Chuck, while she will be moonlighting as your new partner." Casey grunted unappreciatively.

Beckman's toned changed when she addressed Casey's grunting. "Agent McGann is a highly qualified analyst and hacker, one of the best in the world. She has been working for the United States government longer than you have Major; she may not be a field agent but she holds experience and seniority over your head."

"Agents Walker and Casey," Graham's voice rumbled through the webcam. "It is up to you to train Agent McGann until she is field ready. She may be providing an extra hand in the technology department, but she has no official combat training whatsoever."

"Thanks, Graham." Elizabeth mumbled quietly, only to get a smile out of Chuck standing next to her. The call ended and the four people stood awkwardly silent in the small area in front of Casey's computer.

"Well!" Chuck clapped his hands together. "Sarah? You want to come over and have that double date with Ellie and Awesome? Strictly cover… double date." Chuck began to ramble. "I… I… I mean, you and I will be having a cover date that coincides with Ellie and Morgan and possibly Captain Awesome in my apartment."

"Yeah." Sarah smiled. "Yeah I'll be over soon." Chuck left the three agents. Sarah turned to Elizabeth. "What did Beckman mean you have seniority over us?"

Elizabeth smiled and shifted her weight uncomfortably. "Uh… I've been with the government since I was 10 years old." Sarah was taken aback while Casey folded his arms with a 'hrumph'.

Elizabeth snapped her head towards him. "Well I'm not bragging about it!" She took a deep breath. "Sorry. Uh… I've always been good at computers n' stuff and one day I just got so mad at my brother when we were in a store that I threw this-then- high tech remote at him. He ducked, it shattered, and I fixed it with a piece of gum and a Phillip's head in about three minutes." Elizabeth said. She looked up at the two agents towering over her. "An NSA agent saw what happened and told Beckman. She and Graham recruited me respectively and I haven't had to babysit since." Sarah blinked. "I've been with the government for about… twenty two years."

"Employee of the month yet?" Casey grunted and walked into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee.

"Employee of the month yet?" Elizabeth mocked. She looked back at Sarah. "Look, Sarah. I'm awful sorry to have met this way. I thought you had already known I was coming. I originally thought…" Elizabeth shifted her weight. "I actually thought I was supposed to be living with you, and that you would be my partner. Not…" She cast a glance at Casey. "Not Joe-Friendly over there."

Sarah smiled and placed a tentative hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. "He's not so bad once you've…. You get used to him." She said, making both of the girls laugh. Casey cast a suspicious glance towards them. Sarah left a moment later leaving the two new partners to fend for themselves.

"Well. I don't want to wear out my welcome, so why don't you tell me what you want for supper and I'll make you a meal you'll never forget." Elizabeth said walking towards Casey. He grunted and swiftly went upstairs away from her. "I guess we'll just have vegetarian hamburgers!" She shouted sarcastically up at him.

"Did I miss the debriefing?" Elizabeth rushed into the living room, wiping toothpaste off of her mouth. She was uncomfortably in her new Nerd Herd uniform. She didn't like wearing white, and the skirt was too short.

Casey grunted and flung the front door open, Elizabeth took that as a 'bomanos, let's go' and followed him and Sarah out. She closed the door and saw that there was another tall person in the courtyard. She looked like a model.

"So this is your team?" She said to Sarah.

"My team." Casey corrected.

"Casey." The woman said. "Nice to see you with your pants on." Elizabeth turned red and tried not to stare at Casey as he looked anywhere but at his 'team'. "And who might you be?" The woman said to Chuck.

"I'm Ch-Chuck. The new guy." He said sheepishly.

"Really?"

"He's an analyst." Sarah said to the woman.

"And you?" The model like woman turned her head to Elizabeth. "Who are you?"

Elizabeth smiled at having been given the perfect opportunity to quote one of her fandoms. " 'I am who I am, I am who I was, and I am who I always will be.' " She stuck out her hand to a shocked looking model. "Nah. I'm just kiddin'! I'm Elizabeth. I'm new." Elizabeth smiled as the woman shook her hand rather plainly. "And you?"

"Chuck?" A man in a Buy More shirt showed up behind the group and walked over slowly.

'That's Morgan, Chuck's best friend he's a civilian…." Sarah was saying to the woman. "Morgan! This is my friend Carina. We used to work together."

As Morgan kisses Carina's hand, Elizabeth giggled. "I'll uh, head off to work. See y'all there, I guess." Elizabeth started walking away to the parking lot when the man named Morgan stopped her.

"Hey! Wait up!" He jogged over to her. "Are you, uh, working at the Buy More?"

"Why yes I am!" Elizabeth tried to put some pried in her voice as she smiled and shook his hand. It's not that she was regretting having been placed as a Nerd Herder, she really did love computers, she just didn't think it was the most dignified cover. _But oh well. Take what you can get. _She thought. "I'm Elizabeth. McGann. I'll be working with Chuck in the Nerd Herder section of the store."

"Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Uh-huh." Morgan nodded his head and placed his hands on his hips as he walked in a circle. "And will you be… carpooling… to work this morning?"

Elizabeth laughed. "Would you like a ride to work Morgan?"

Morgan waved his hands in a posh gesture like _forgetta-bout-it._ "Oh, no. I, uh, already rode over on my bike. I usually just ride with Chuck. Or tail him. On my bike. Ten speed." He folded his arms waiting for her to be impressed.

Elizabeth smiled and hefted her laptop bag. "Why don't you just put your bike in the back of my truck and I'll just drive you over myself, alright Casanova?" Morgan clapped his hands together in a 'thank you' and ran off to get his bike.

* * *

"Jeff! Lester!" Harry Tang was leading Elizabeth over to the Nerd Herd desk to get her Buy More training ready. "We got a new recruit! This here is Elizabeth McGann. I need you two to show her the ropes of how we run things here at the Buy More. Don't screw up." And he left.

"Hello!" Elizabeth smiled. She was already wary of these two, having gone over Buy More surveillance, read mission reports and gotten a pretty hefty warning from Morgan on the ride to work.

The short one- Lester- raised his hands in a friendly gesture. "Welcome to our world, young one." His smile did not reassure her. Jeff had materialized behind her. "Lets show you where the magic happens." As they started leading her to the back of the store, Lester stopped walking.

"Hold the phone. Jeffery. Is Morgan talking to that woman?" Lester turned around and began walking towards the front of the store again. "Wait. The intern." He turned around and saw a meek looking Elizabeth. Lester had to act fast if he was going to catch some of the Morgan gossip. He saw John Casey angrily stacking shelves. "John! John Casey, come on down!" Casey growled and headed over to Jeff and Lester.

"What?" Casey snapped. Lester ran and grabbed Elizabeth by the shoulders and walked her over to Casey.

"Train her." The two employees than left the two spies in the middle of the store.

Casey just stared down at Elizabeth not saying anything. Elizabeth just smiled and waited. She rocked on her toes finally saying, "Are ya gonna train me now?"

Casey grimaced and turned his head, eyes wide. "Carina is here. Act natural." He started to return to his shelves but was stopped when Elizabeth grabbed his wrist.

"What do you mean act natural? I don't even know what I'm supposed to do in this store! And forget about me spying on Carina, because I can't see over the shelves!"

"You're a nerd, right? Just go hang out in the computer section of the store until you're needed." He barked and walked away.

"No, no." Elizabeth walked away sadly. "I didn't need my feelings."

* * *

Elizabeth was in the kitchen of her new apartment when Casey banged the door open. "Hey!" She shouted. "I'm making supper! Hope you like chicken, because that's my specialty!" Casey immediately went up the stairs to his room to begin doing who-knows-what.

When Casey didn't come down after everything was made, Elizabeth walked up the stairs to Casey's bedroom. She knocked on the open door softly. "Your food is getting cold, you better come down and eat."

Casey was sitting on his bed, hunched over his laptop with papers spread all over the comforter, headphones over his ears. He glanced up and raised what appeared to be a half empty take-out Chinese box. "Already ate."

"K. I'll just put it in the fridge." Elizabeth walked out sadly. She didn't like it when people wouldn't eat her food. She was a great cook! As she came down the stairs she saw a woman in scrubs coming home rather late. _Time to make friends!_ She thought as she walked out to greet the woman.

"Hello!"

The doctor turned her head and smiled. "Hi! You're our new neighbor, right? I'm Ellie, Chuck's sister!"

"Well hi, Ellie! I was just wondering if you would like some supper. I know doctors don't get many food breaks. And I'm guessing you are a doctor."

Ellie smiled. "I am! And that- that would be amazing! But… isn't it that I'm supposed to bring house warming food to you?" Elizabeth just shrugged. "Okay, yeah. Just let me put my stuff inside and I'll be right over."

The two girls got to talking over a meal of fried chicken, broccoli casseroll, baked beans and homemade French fries. "Wow." Ellie stated as she opened the door to leave. "I cannot remember the last time I had a home cooked meal that good. I wish I could take some to Devon, he'd love it. Though he may not eat it, the health nut."

"Oh, here. I have so many leftovers it's not funny. Let me give you some to take home. Have for lunch or something." Elizabeth said as she rushed to the kitchen to pack some extra food for Ellie's beau. Ellie left with another round of thank yous just before Casey came barreling down the stairs.

He looked around the kitchen as Elizabeth finished cleaning up. He walked over to the fridge to find that all that was left of her dinner was two small pieces of chicken, a handful of fries, and the casseroll. "Where's the food gone? You said you'd put it in the fridge!" He snapped the fridge shut, causing it to rattle.

Elizabeth kept her back to him as she washed dishes. "I invited Ellie Bartowski over for dinner, she looked like she hadn't eaten all day. Besides, you said you already ate." She snapped her drying rag rather loudly and walked off down the hall to her room, calling over her shoulder, "You're in my house now, Tiger. Where it's first come first serve."

* * *

**I promise that I'll update soon. I just couldn't get my hands on a computer. I also have to watch each episode in order to write each chapter. Chuck vs. The Wookie came in two parts, sorry. I just didn't want this chapter to be overly long. Please review after reading. Maybe you can hit the little 'fav' and/or 'follow' buttons if you want to make a random person happy.**


	3. The Wookie, part 2

"Alrighty. Everyone is set, and I am in on the security system…. Now." Elizabeth finished hacking into the cameras of the house security feed. "Sarah you got guards crawling over nearly every possible entry point, so be careful when you bust in." She said into her headset. She was sitting in the back of the cover limousine that the team had rented for the pool party. It wasn't the ideal black spy van she had wished for, but her adrenaline was nonetheless pumping. This was her first mission with Sarah and Casey; she was ready to prove her worth. Even if it was just stating the obvious. Carina being here was putting a cramp in her stride seeing as the team was now a hefty five instead of four-person squad.

"Casey, you be careful with those guards patrolling around your area. Their packing. And Chuck. Check out those cool cameras." Casey thumped his fist against the car window to remind her to keep it together.

"Stop the chatter on the comms, newbie. Just a simple find and go operation." Casey whispered into his comm unit. Elizabeth flipped him off from the safety of the limousine.

"Hey? Got a light?" A guard came up to Casey and held out a cigarette.

"Oh, sugar-honey-iced-tea." Elizabeth whispered into the microphone forgetting to be quiet.

But Casey calmly turned around and said, "Studies indicate that smoking can be hazardous to your health. Pick up a paper."

Elizabeth snorted, letting out the breath she was holding. He was one to talk. The man kept a case of cigars under his bed for 'let down time'. How did she know that? Okay. Elizabeth was not proud for having gone snooping around the house. But in her defense, she was just getting the dirty clothes out of his room for laundry. And it was her house too.

"From the sixties." Casey added, chuckling to himself, obviously very proud.

"Aww, Tiger." Elizabeth said sympathetically. "You really need to get better comebacks." Her answer was a gruff 'shut up', proving her point.

"Alright. Sarah, Carina. I've shut down the main guards surveillance screen with a still image but it's gonna take a second or two to shut down any and all forms of protection once you find that diamond. You'll need to tell me exactly what room it's in." Elizabeth brought up a schematics plan of the house.

"Yeah. I bet if this was you and Bryce, you two would be breaking into the bedroom, right Sarah?" Chuck said. Elizabeth winced.

"Alright. Let me take care of this pesky door…" Carina hooked up the machine to the lock outside of the diamond room to find the right passcode.

"No! Carina don't do that!" Elizabeth barked into her headset. "Tell me what wing of the house your in! The software of the lock could…. Nope too late. The guards are moving to what I presume is your current location." Elizabeth sighed and located the guards' movement with thermal imaging, finding the silhouettes of her team members. "I've failed. You're screwed."

Elizabeth cranked up the volume on her headset. "… oh yeah. It's really pretty!" Sarah was saying.

"You're not supposed to be here." A man was saying. Sarah continued to play blonde. "Oh, I'm sorry. But the door was unlocked. And who are you?"

"Pretty girls call me Paymon." "Hi Paymon." That was Carina. Elizabeth's fingers flew over the keyboard of her computer as she tried to locate Sarah and Carina.

"I'm Carina, this is Sarah, and our brother Chucky…" Carina said as she waved to Chuck. Elizabeth watched on the feed as the man with the fur coat waved the guards away.

"Brother? More good news for me!" Paymon said as he wrapped Sarah and Carina in his wooly arms.

"So what would happen if somebody tried to steal it?" Carina asked about the diamond. Wow, so subtle.

"It's impossible to steal. Because if touched," the Wookie pointed up to the ceiling. "The vault will seal itself off, gas will fill the room, and after that my security team would eliminate the threat."

_We'll see about that_, Elizabeth thought as she went away on her computer finally having orders to follow. She hacked into the mainframe and tried to find the code to shut down the security of the room. Once she did, she listened as Chuck explained that the diamond was electrified and would fry whoever touched it. "Carina… don't you dare touch that stone. Chuck you take a step back as well. So much as a hair falls out of your head…" She didn't finish as she continued hacking into the system.

They weren't listening to her. "… I might use compressed air to knock it off the pedestal." Chuck said.

"Chuck, no!" Elizabeth said. She'd read up on Carina, knew how her mind worked, and wasn't surprised as she watched Carina blow the diamond off the table using a fire extinguisher. Elizabeth worked furiously as sirens began to wail. The first thing she did was stop the vault door from closing so Chuck and Carina could escape.

"Way to go team. Casey guards are starting to flock." Elizabeth grumbled into her headset as she began to operate the various cameras motions. Everyone at the party started screaming and running. Some of the girls just stood there and screamed like idiots as Team Bartowski started ruffing up the on coming guards.

"Carina improvised." Sarah said into her watch as Casey opened the back door to the limo to let Elizabeth out. "Meet us at the beach."

"On it!" Casey said. Elizabeth rushed over to a nearby car and hotwired it, looking up just in time to see John Casey knock an armed guard out in two hits. She raised her eyebrows, impressed. Her ears got hot realizing that brawn can overpower brain in some situations. She immediately regretted feeling anything when Casey shoved her out of the front seat so he could drive.

"Jackass!" She shouted as the sudden movement of the car flung her to the backseat. Casey drove like a madman to get to the beach and braked only to shout 'get in' and shoot at the rocks, missing the men he was aiming at. Elizabeth used her newfound yoga position in the backseat to kick the door open for Sarah to get in. Elizabeth climbed into the open trunk, grabbed her laptop and began tracking Carina.

"If I call in sick again, I'll get canned!" Sarah shimmied into her work skirt. "Hand me my shoes, Elizabeth." Elizabeth looked at where Sarah's shoes had been flung thanks to Casey's driving and threw them to Sarah over the seat.

"I'm locating Carina." She shouted from the back. "She'll most likely go to her hotel to call and/or meet up with her bosses." Casey made a hard left turn, flinging everyone into the side of the car. Carina called with no helpful information whatsoever. Casey picked up his phone to track the call.

Sarah hung up before he could track it though. "Damn," he muttered. Elizabeth got the signal on her computer though. "Don't worry, I got it! Traced her phone, I'll find a way to get the diamond."

Sarah leaned over the seat angrily. "What?"

"NSA magic!" Elizabeth smiled and showed her the screen. "Wherever she goes, I go." Sarah sat back down and tried to finish buttoning her shirt.

Elizabeth could see Chuck checking Sarah out in the rearview until Casey snapped it shut stating, "Eyes up front solider." Making her giggle despite the situation.

* * *

Casey turned into the hotel lot. "Wait! Let me out of the trunk!" Elizabeth said.

"Stay in the car!" Casey snapped. "I got this." And stepped out of the car. He gave the keys to valet and left her there. The only problem was, she was the only person in the car. He had dropped Sarah and Chuck off earlier at the mall and now Elizabeth laid flat on the floor trying not to breathe. It took a while for the man to find a parking space and than he left the car, with Elizabeth inside.

Every time she thought she could escape the car, someone either drove by or was walking in the street. She couldn't draw cover to herself so she the only answer was to stay in the car. When Elizabeth finally picked the locks and got free, the sun was starting to go down a bit, and she called Sarah.

"Hey. Do you have the diamond yet?" She said when Sarah picked up.

"No, you don't have it? Where are you?" Sarah asked. Elizabeth explained how she had been locked in the trunk thanks to Casey and couldn't compromise herself with pedestrians and the valet everywhere. "Alright. I'm on my way over to the hotel, just stay there and wait for me in the lobby."

About fifteen minutes later Sarah drove up to the hotel and found Elizabeth. "Hey. We're gonna split up. Can you work a gun?" Sarah said as soon as they could talk. Elizabeth gave her a: _you're kidding, right? _look. "Okay. Sorry I asked." She handed Elizabeth a lock picking kit. "Take these and go up to Carina's room and see if you can find the diamond. She wont be up there if I know Carina. I'll scope out the lobby and the surrounding rooms to see if she's made contact yet."

With that, Elizabeth took Sarah's backup gun and went to break into Carina's hotel room. _This is so cool!_ Elizabeth thought as she picked the lock and slowly opened the door, gun in hand. The first thing she saw was not the diamond, but in fact a pantsless Casey tied to the bed and gagged.

She smiled and walked over to the edge of the bed. "Wow, Casey." She fought back a laugh. "You are into some kinky shit." He cursed at her through his gag. She looked at his boxers. "Four-leaf clovers, huh? I knew you were Irish." She took out her cell phone to snap a picture of him as he struggled against his ties. "This is for locking me in the trunk of a car. Smile!" He shouted as she left the room, closing the door behind her. Obviously the diamond was not in there.

She took out her phone again and smiled at the new picture. Now she had a face for Casey's number on her phone, as she set the picture to match his phone number she bumped into someone in the hallway. "Ohmygosh! I am so sorry, mister." The man turned around and grabbed her, realizing what room she just came out of. "Whoops. No I'm not." She tucked her phone back into her pocket as she was led at gunpoint to where Sarah was being held as well.

"Another of your friends, huh?" Paymon said as he placed handcuffs on her. "Who do you two work for?"

"Tiffany's." Sarah said. Paymon then explained how it was not his diamond but he was in-fact holding it for a friend of his. "Does he like your new look?"

Paymon smiled. "Usually I don't mind my women being rough." He led the girls out of the room. He glanced at his guards as he walked by, "Someone go watch the one with the clovers." Sarah and Elizabeth were led to the lobby where they sat and waited for Carina to show up with the diamond.

A golden gun was pointed at her head, causing Elizabeth to wonder if it was real or not. "Hey." She whispered to her guard. He looked down at her. "Is that real gold? I haven't seen a 100% golden gun in a long time." He opened his mouth to reply when Carina and Chuck rolled into the lobby.

"Do you have what I want?" Paymon said.

Chuck brandished a leather pouch with the diamond hopefully inside. "Maybe." Carina said. Chuck quickly put the diamond away. "Maybe I pawned it for front row tickets to Justin Timberlake." Paymon cocked the gun held to Sarah's head.

"Why do you always have to provoke people?" Sarah said to Carina.

"Do you have the diamond?" Paymon said again.

"I do. I got it, I have it." Chuck fumbled with the pouch and pulled the diamond out.

"Give it to me." Paymon waved his hand. Elizabeth's heart beat faster. _There goes my stress level._

"No." Carina said. _Oh, this is just like finals week. _

"I know that I'm new to this, but I'm pretty sure this is the part where I do what the man says." Chuck said through gritted teeth.

Carina hit Chuck's hand causing the diamond to fly into her own. "He didn't say please." She replied cooly. "If you want it so badly, try taking it away from _me_."

"Look around you, everyone in the room is with me. What are you gonna do? Fight us all by yourself?"

"She's not by herself." Sarah said. The two field agents began to say something in a language Elizabeth didn't understand, and apparently neither did the guards, because they weren't expecting them to attack at that moment. Carina tossed Sarah the diamond. It flew out of her hands and bounced onto the floor.

Elizabeth smacked her guard in the face with his golden gun and crawled next to Chuck under the table. He grabbed the diamond and looked over at her. "How's the first mission coming along?" He asked.

Elizabeth pulled her hair into a ponytail. "Oh it's going great thanks!" A guard spotted them. "Chuck! Run!" The two scrambled out beneath the table to be chased by the man. Elizabeth turned around and kicked him in the face. She caught up to Chuck. "Please tell me you saw that!" She wheezed. They ran around a corner- reminding Elizabeth to get in shape. Curves were good for looking not exercise- "In there!" They ran to the end of a hallway and into what appeared to be the mail room. Chuck locked the door behind them.

"What now?" He looked at her. She motioned for him to give her the diamond and she took it. Elizabeth took off her sock and dropped the diamond in.

"Now it has a new pouch!" She smiled and the two laughed nervously at the awkward moment. Someone banged on the door and tried to open it. "Hide it! Gotta hide it!"

Elizabeth braced her back on the door as Chuck went over to the computer and typed in a mailing address. He printed it out and put it on a box. "Oh you clever thing, you!" She rushed over and placed the diamond inside the mailing box. She folded it up and Chuck opened up the chute to send it right when the door broke down.

"Wait! Wait!" Chuck screeched at the man. "Do you know where this goes?" The man shook his head as Elizabeth slowly handed Chuck the box. "Neither do I. So step back or I let it go." The man back away slowly and Elizabeth wrapped her hand around the nearest hard thing- a stapler.

"Now what?" The man raised his hands and looked at Chuck.

"I honestly hadn't thought it through that far." Chuck replied. The man stepped forward only to be hit in the stomach with the stapler Elizabeth had just thrown at him. He grunted and bent over. He backed up only to be hit in the head with the bed frame Casey was still toting.

"Oh… oh." Chuck looked at Elizabeth and Casey and accidently dropped the box down the chute. He slowly closed it and turned around to find a glaring Casey.

"What?" He groaned.

"What?" Chuck replied. He looked over to find Elizabeth laughing at the situation. He stared her until he began to laugh as well, he went over and looked down at her wearing only one sock. He smiled and clapped a hand on her back leading her past a confused Casey. "I think your first mission with us went rather well, Elizabeth."

* * *

The team stood in front of the computer screen in Casey and Elizabeth's living room. They were getting praised for their work on retrieving the diamond and stopping Paymon and his underground attachments. Everyone was smiling, even Sarah and Casey. Sarah looking grateful, and Casey soaking in the word of the general. Elizabeth was just glad she didn't screw up the world. She clapped her hand into Chuck's as they smiled together in front of the computer screen. Chuck squeezed her hand, knowing exactly how she felt.

"… job well done people." Graham said to them. Elizabeth saw out of the corner of her eye that Casey scowled at something.

"What's wrong?" She whispered. Casey merely curled his lip and moved his eye away from her hand in Chuck's. She ignored it and quickly began to look innocent. General Beckman and Graham had gotten the box with the diamond in it. Graham shook the box next to his head, hearing the diamond inside.

"You didn't…" Graham said as Beckman took the box away. Chuck let go of Elizabeth's hand and just smiled and shrugged.

Elizabeth beamed at Graham through the web cam. "Oh, how long have you known me, Graham?" Beckman tore open the box and rolled the diamond out of the sock with the most incredulous look on her face. "We did."

* * *

"Goodbye, Carina." Casey said as Carina came to say goodbye. "Working with you has been… well, let's never do this again, hmm?" He smiled a bit.

"Thanks Johnny." Carina said slyly. "Maybe next time we can shake it up a bit and pull the four-leaf clovers out of the rotation?" Casey just hummed and walked away in a sort of dazed state after that. Elizabeth smiled at Carina.

Sarah hugged her. "As much as I hate your methods, there's never a dull moment, right?"

"Well if you want a dull moment just check out your cover life."

Sarah looked at Chuck. "Well we have our adventures." "Right." Sarah dragged Chuck to the side to discuss their plans for that night.

"Well…" Elizabeth said. "It's been a pleasure Carina." Elizabeth stuck her hand out to say goodbye and was shocked to get a hug out of Carina. It was quick, but welcomed.

"You're a good kid McGann." Carina said to her.

"I'm older than you, by like, five years."

"Take the compliment." Carina said. "I hope we can work together again sometime, maybe when you have some more field training." Elizabeth laughed.

"I'd like that, Carina. I honestly would." And she meant it. Even though yesterday had been extremely hectic, Elizabeth was glad that her first mission with Chuck and Sarah could be accompanied by such an… experienced agent. "Bye, Carina."

Elizabeth began to walk away, but was stopped when Carina grabbed her arm. She turned around. "Go easy on Casey," Carina said seriously. "He's hard to work with but he knows his own, alright?" Elizabeth nodded and said goodbye once again.

* * *

Casey walked into the apartment late again that night. "Bartowski is at Walker's right now." He announced.

Elizabeth was in the kitchen draining pasta. "I already know this information. Thank you!" Casey grunted and dropped his bag on the floor, walking into the kitchen to grab a small glass. He reached over Elizabeth's head to grab a glass bottle. It was quick, but he brushed her back with his side and she got goosebumps on her skin as she quietly cooked. _Can you get goosebumps when you're hot?_ She thought trying to calculate her body heat, the heat of the stove, and the heat of another person beside her. _Oh well._

She glanced over and saw Casey pouring liquor into his glass. She immediately dropped her utensils and snatched the glass out of his hand. "Oh no you don't." She said as he glared at her. She wasn't fazed by his evil eye. She gripped the glass in hand as he tried to take it back.

"That's mine! Give it back!" He growled.

Elizabeth put a hand on her cocked hip. "Uh-uh, Johnny boy." She waved the glass as she talked. "I don't care how bad your day was. I grew up with an alcoholic, and there will be no drinking before or during dinner." Casey stood stunned for a second before he reached again for his glass. Elizabeth swerved away and quickly downed half the drink before handing it back to Casey. "The only drinking for dinner is on Thanksgiving and Christmas." She said as the alcohol burned its way down her throat.

"This is my house too, McGann!" Casey snapped. He reached for the bottle to refill his glass but was once again beat by his vertically-challenged partner. She grabbed the bottle and glanced at the label. "This is quite good. Haven't had this good a scotch in ages." She mumbled, ignoring Casey. She stood on her tiptoes and put the bottle back in the cabinet.

Casey grumbled to himself as he got two plates down and made his and Elizabeth's food ready. He sat on one end of the table and she on the other and they ate quietly. The only sounds in the room were chewing and the scraping of forks on plates. The silence was broken when Casey began to cough violently. He pounded his chest as his face quickly turned red.

Elizabeth stood up, knocking her chair backwards. She ran into the kitchen and poured a glass of milk for Casey. "Idiot…" He rasped.

Elizabeth walked back quickly with the milk in hand. She handed it to Casey and put a hand on his back. "Yeah, I'm the idiot. Eating a whole chili pepper. Drink the milk, it'll wash it down and get rid of the burn." Casey grasped the glass and downed the liquid, gasping when it was empty. His eyes stopped watering and the color began to return to his face.

His breathing was rather heavy as he shakily placed the empty milk glass down on the table. Elizabeth calmly rubbed his back as he tried to get his breathing back to normal. "Casey…" She said quietly.

"Huh?"

"You should know…" Elizabeth continued rubbing Casey's back as he slowly returned to normal. "You should know I like to cook with peppers." She smiled as Casey tried to swing at her. "Oh. C'mon! That was funny!" She laughed. "Your… your eyes got all wide… and you thought you were choking. Hahaha! When it was just a pepper!" Casey was out of his seat and chasing her through the room. He cornered her in the kitchen as she squealed. Elizabeth's back was pushed up against the counter and Casey blocked her escape.

He steadied his breathing. "Now…" He said. "About that picture from earlier…"


	4. Imported Hard Salami, part 1

"Graham… I think it would be in best interest if Sarah and I were to break up." Chuck explained as everyone stood in front of the computer screen once again.

* * *

As everyone was leaving that morning Elizabeth pulled Chuck aside to talk. In the past few weeks of working with her new team, everyone got used to the new order of things. Elizabeth got used to how no matter what, she would always be the shortest member of the team. Chuck had taken to Elizabeth joining him and Morgan for video games and movie nights. Sarah and Casey even got used to her odd demeanor. But everyone was still trying to figure the others out.

"Chucky." She started. She looked up at him and shifted from foot to foot. "What brought that on? I thought you and Sarah were really hitting it off."

"Uh… the other day, a girl, Lou, a girl named Lou came in and I fixed her phone and _we_ really hit it off. And I just wanted to try something new, you know?"

"Alright." Elizabeth said as they reached their respective rides. "I was just… wonderin'."

"I don't like the idea of this break up at all." General Beckman stated over the computer. "Who authorized this?"

"Graham did." Elizabeth said as she finished putting surveillance photos up of this 'Lou' woman on a board in the spare bedroom of her apartment.

"What the hell happened?" Beckman said.

"She got dumped!" Casey said rather cheerfully for someone like him.

"We decided…" Sarah said. "It's best for Chuck to date a civilian. It will help secure his cover in the event that somebody IDs me."

"Yeah because she got dumped." Casey said again.

"We get it Casey." Elizabeth said.

"Let me get this straight," Beckman said. "Some woman comes in off the street and starts dating the asset, and this doesn't strike any of you as suspicious?"

"It's not completely unpheasable." Elizabeth shrugged. "He is a reasonably charming guy." Sarah stared at Elizabeth as Casey made a sort of 'uck' sound under his breath.

"I've heard enough." Beckman said. "I want to know everything there is to know about this woman before she gets too close." Sarah signed off and left the apartment, leaving Casey and Elizabeth to their own research.

"What the hell was that?" Casey said as Elizabeth started looking over Lou's document history.

"What?" Elizabeth said as she unwrapped a sandwich. "Do you wanna bite? I don't feel like cooking everyday. I make breakfast, pack our lunches, and din-"

"Not the food! The whole 'he's a reasonably charming guy' crap." Casey mimicked the last part in a high-pitched voice as he grabbed the other half of her foot long.

"Well he is! Chuck made a decision on his own without the consult of you or the general and I respect that, so I backed him up." Elizabeth moved the papers on the desk away from her as she continued to eat.

"Are you sleeping with Bartowki?" Casey said as he swallowed another bite of sandwich.

Elizabeth choked on her food. She spit it up and went to throw it away in the trashcan. As she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand she turned to see that Casey was being completely serious. "Are you out of your mind? NO! What on Earth would give you that idea?"

Casey stood up, obviously uncomfortable with the growing situation. "I don't know!" He snapped. "You're going around, holding his hand all the damn time! Always staying at his house late, and sitting with him on missions. And just then, gushing about how hot Bartowski is and all."

"Major Casey!" Elizabeth stalked over and slammed the lid of her laptop down. "I am shocked to see that your mindset would stoop so low. Ooo, you're a field agent, using your little field agent skills to realize that I am trying to make a good relationship between myself and the asset. I have never nor will I ever 'sleep' with Chuck. I ain't never slept with someone before and I sure as hell ain't startin' now!" She snatched the papers off of the desk and walked over to the door. She turned around. "You need to get your head out of the gutter, Major. Just because you have all these pent up hormones because you haven't been laid since high school doesn't mean you need to take it out on me. And for your information, I wasn't gushing about his looks. I was trying to show that Chuck has been sucked into the spy life against his will and hoping to convince the general to let Chuck have his way with just one thing, however quick it may be." Elizabeth wrapped her hand around the doorknob and slammed the door shut as she breathed quietly on the other side. She never, ever got angry.

"Yeah, well your sandwich tastes like ass!" Casey shouted as he undoubtedly threw it at the door.

"Only you would know!" Elizabeth screeched back angrily.

* * *

"Stavros Dimitrius, a playboy, owns and operates a number of L.A. clubs." General Beckman said the next morning.

"I don't think he's that handsome." Chuck said.

"He's the son of Yarri Dimitrius, the shipping magnet."

"What do you mean by playboy, what kind of intel do we have on that?" Chuck said.

"What we have is that a volatile package is coming to Los Angelos. The cargo itself is time sensitive. Which knowing the Demetrius family ties to the Middle East could mean a weapon."

"Chuck we're gonna need you to get as close as possible to Stavros." Elizabeth said.

"What? You want me to get close to my girlfriend's ex? How are we gonna do that? Plus, I don't want to get her involved in all of this."

"Well why don't you and your girlfriend hit the Club Aries tonight. I hear it's supposed to be all the rage." Casey said dryly.

All day at Buy More Elizabeth and Casey avoided each other, taking different routes in the store and leaving whenever the other came into the break room. Apparently a few other employees noticed the tension between the two but didn't say anything, for fear of angering Casey.

"It's only our second date and already I'm lying to her." Chuck said sadly as he stood in Elizabeth's apartment dressed for his date.

"Relax it's L.A. everyone lies when they date." Casey said.

"Now. We're going to be listening in on your date. All we need is the audio." Elizabeth said as she handed Sarah the pin.

Sarah walked over and showed the pin to Chuck. "This has an R-K7 mini-mic that can pick up the feed. I want you to keep it as close to Stavros as possible.

Chuck picked the pin up. "Are- are you kidding me with this? I can't wear this! This looks ridiculous!"

"The alternative is that we join you on your date." Casey said.

"Fine!" Chuck fastened the white guitar shaped pin and placed it over his pocket. It stood out against the brown of his jacket.

Elizabeth opened a felt box up and presented it to Chuck. "Ear wig."

"It never stops with you people, does it?" Chuck said as he put the comm in his ear. He walked towards the door only to be stopped by Casey.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Romeo?" Casey held up a long stemmed red rose to Chuck.

Chuck laughed and took the flower looking it over. "Oh, right. Let me guess. This is equipped with some form of infa-red tracking device that determines her mother's communist affiliation?" Chuck pointed to the red of the rose.

"No idiot." Casey smirked. "It's so you can get laid."

Elizabeth's shoulders tensed at the remark and Sarah just looked ahead not saying anything.

* * *

As Chuck and Lou made their way into the club, Elizabeth worked on filtering the background noise out of the ear wig that Chuck was wearing so that the team members in the van could hear better.

"Stavros!" Lou exclaimed near the mic. Everyone's heads shot up to look at the camera footage on the small screens inside the van. Elizabeth made sure all the equipment was in check as Stavros started talking to Chuck.

"Hey cool pin! I would have worn mine except I left it in the '80's!" Stavros laughed and patted Chuck's cheek.

"Hehe, yeah." Chuck said. "I kept mine." Lou started to lead him away.

"Whoa wait! Where are you going?" Stavros said. "At least let me buy your new friend a drink!"

"_Have the drink, Chuck_." Casey growled into his headset.

"Yeah, maybe just one." Chuck said to Stavros and followed him to the V.I.P. section of the club.

"You… uh want more wine, Lou?" Chuck said as they drank with Stavros. Lou plastered on a smile and raised her already full glass of white wine.

"Oh don't do that." Stavros warned happily. "She's a fiery Italian. I still have the scar from when she threw a lamp at my head." Stavros rolled up his sleeve to reveal a slash on the top of his forearm.

"I… uh thought you said she threw it at your head." Chuck stammered.

"She did. Scar is from the make-up sex." Stavros winked. "She's a tigress!" Stavros laughed.

Chuck turned red.

"_… c'mon Chuck. Get a move on…" _Elizabeth said into the comm.

"So, uh. So Stavros. You're in the club game?"

Stavros stared at Chuck before smiling and answering, "Don't worry about it. You seem nervous, relax." Stavros patted Chuck on the back and leaned in closer. "Ahh. You got a small neck. Like a chicken." Stavros's hand tightened a bit around the back of Chuck's neck.

"Heh. Thanks." Chuck tried to shrug him off.

Casey grunted, amused. "He does have a small neck."

"Shh." Elizabeth hissed.

Sarah ignored the two and continued staring at the surveillance screen. "Maybe I should go in."

Casey munched on a sandwich Elizabeth had packed for the stakeout. (It was more of a 'for everyone' packed lunch but Casey had hogged the food.) "Same deal with you huh?" He cast a judging glance at Sarah.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She said looking away from the camera.

"You need me to spell it out?" Casey asked.

"Knock it off, Casey. Just watch the surveillance." Elizabeth said from the other side of Sarah.

"You fall for the guys you work with. Number one was Bryce, now it's our boy Chuck."

"Bryce was a mistake," Sarah laughed nervously and shook her head, "And I haven't fallen for Chuck."

Casey grunted. "Yeah, uh-huh. Whatever you say. But just so we're clear sister…" Casey turned back to the screens and pointed to himself. "Not interested." He raised his sandwich back up to take another bite.

Elizabeth snorted, only to have the other two look at her.

"What's so funny, McGann?" Casey growled.

"Oh, nothing." Elizabeth smiled and turned side to side in her chair. Casey glared at her until she stopped smiling. "What is it with you?" She said sitting forward, leaning across Sarah. "Why are you always questioning people's actions towards one another? Why do you always have to put in your two bits about how someone may feel for another person? Huh, Casey? Riddle me that. Can't you just butt out for one solitary second?"

Casey blew hot air out of his nose like a charging bull. "What is it with me? Well look here, sweetheart, I don't-"

"Sweetheart?!" Elizabeth roared. "I'm the only one who gets to call you sweetheart, sweetheart! Don't you dare pull that crap with me you candy ass-"

"Have you ever snapped a chicken's neck, Chuck?" Stavros said on the feed. Everyone kept quiet and listened; all their tempers ready to burst.

"I can't say that I have." Chuck replied stiffly.

"It's much easier than you would think." Stavros moved his hand along Chuck's neck slowly.

"That's it, I'm going in." Sarah tugged off her headset and got out of the van.

"Hey wait!" Casey said through a mouthful of sandwich. "Hey! Walker!" Casey looked around the van as Sarah closed the door.

"Don't look at me!" Elizabeth said plainly. "I'm watching the surveillance." She watched as Sarah walked in and talked to Chuck, only to leave within the next minute, having found Chuck didn't need her help. Elizabeth concentrated on the feed.

"What was that about?" Casey said as he watched the cameras and Elizabeth.

"Is that a flash face? That is a flash face." Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth!" Chuck spoke worriedly into his guitar-shaped pin. "I just flashed on Stavros's father!"

"_I got him, he's heading towards his son!"_ Elizabeth pushed her chair over to the controls, bumping Casey out of the way to look closer at the camera feed. "_I need you to get closer, Chucky. We gotta hear what they are saying."_

Chuck weighed his options of either chasing down Stavros's father, or chasing down Lou who had decided to leave the club when Chuck began talking to Sarah. "_Chuck, get over there. Now_." Casey said into his headset. Chuck stared at Lou across the club's pulsing dance floor. "_Damn it, Chuck. What are you waiting for?"_

Chuck ran back up the stairs to the V.I.P. section of the club. He tried to get through but was stopped by one of the bouncers. "I was literally just in there like two seconds ago."

Sarah slid open the van door and sat back in her chair, her face slightly red from the heat of the club. Elizabeth nodded to her as she said, "_This is it, man. Get closer. Get the pin in there_." Chuck looked around worriedly. "_I promise, Chuck, that was not a euphemism_."

Sarah placed her headset on as the cameras caught Chuck taking the guitar off his jacket and tossing it into a drink headed for the Dimitrius boys, and running into the other direction.

"…San Pedro. The package is time sensitive, so if we arrive to late we are all dead…" The pin caught the conversation as the waitress sat the tray of drinks down.

"Gotcha." Casey said to the screen. He and Sarah took the front seats as they rolled around to the front of the club to find Chuck chasing after Lou's taxi.

"Wait, wait, wait!" He screamed.

Casey stopped the van right next to Chuck. "Good job Chuck." Sarah said smilingly ironically. "We know exactly when and where the package is being delivered."

Casey learned forward. "How was the date?" He asked sarcastically.

"Is it me, or does our government never want me to have sex again?" Chuck said sadly.

* * *

**This was a short chapter, I'm sorry. But it's just because the final product of 'Chuck vs the Imported Hard Salami' was really rather long. And if there was any confusion, the italics of the club scene were whenever someone was talking to Chuck through the headsets. Please review. Just know that if you have a question that you want answered, please don't review as guest, because then I don't know how to answer your question. Favourites and follows are greatly appreciated and the next half of this Chuck episode should be up soon.**


End file.
